


Summer Lovin’

by Jeston17



Category: British Actor RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Haz loves Tom, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Tom loves Haz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeston17/pseuds/Jeston17
Summary: Tom is spending a long weekend at the beach house with his brothers and Harrison. Along the way, Tom and Harrison’s friendship changes forever.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Thursday Night/Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written about these two in a while but I’ve had this in the old think tank and wanted to get it out there. I really hope you guys like it! Also I’ve never written a story in first person before so I hope it isn’t terrible.

Tom’s POV

I tap my foot anxiously on the floor of the plane, eagerly awaiting its arrival back in London. The captain has just informed us that we will be landing shortly. I can only hope that “shortly” is even shorter than I expect. 

I’ve been away from home for far too long. 3 months to be exact, and I miss my family and friends dearly. The States haven’t been a bad experience by any means, and I’ve gotten to see many old work friends and coworkers, but that was usually just when I was on set. Most of my time off set was spent on my laptop talking to my parents, brothers, and Harrison back home. 

Harrison. My heart skips a beat when I think of him. He is my best friend in the world, and means everything to me. I can’t wait to be with him again. And by the looks of it, that will be pretty soon as the city below begins to appear larger as the plane descends.

Harrison said he would be picking me up from the airport as my younger brothers, Harry and Sam, are already at out beach house, making preparations for our trip. 

I really need this holiday. I’ve been away from home for three months and dealing with work pretty much everyday. If I don’t relax now, who knows if I’ll ever get another chance?

The plane finally touches down on the runway and slows down as it heads towards the terminal. Before I know it, it’s latched with the tunnel that leads to the airport and the people in front of me begin to file out. 

I stand up and grab my backpack that I stored away in the overhead compartment, slide my phone into my pocket, and head towards the aisle.

Thankfully, I’m on a smaller plane and the flight wasn’t very crowded due to it being later at night. I check my phone and see that it’s already after 11 pm. No wonder I’m so exhausted.

I head into the airport and see that, despite the late hour, it’s still fairly busy. But that’s not what I’m trying to pay attention to. My eyes scan the few people waiting outside the gate until I land a on boy with light blue eyes and wavy blond hair. 

I fell a grin breakout across my face as I speed up my walking pace to Harrison. 

He has seen me now, his eyes lighting up even more so than normal. I don’t stop walking until I’ve run into him and I’m throwing my arms around him. 

I let out a long sigh of relief. I’ve missed Harrison so much and traveling and filming without him is hard. The old days of him being at every job of mine are over, and over this last trip, I’d forgotten how much I’d counted on having him there with me. Like a piece of home, even when it’s 4,000 miles away.

Harrison hugs me back almost too tightly, but I don’t complain. There’s no place in the world that makes me feel as safe as his arms. But eventually he does let me go and gently grabs my shoulders. 

“I missed you so much Tom,” He says. 

I smile. I can’t help it, it’s just an immediate effect that his words have on me.

“I missed you, too. And I have so much to tell you about!”

Harrison smiles at my eagerness and we head towards the baggage claim. “I can’t wait to hear it.”

I ramble on about several different things and I’m sure I must be annoying Harrison, but if I am, he isn’t showing any signs of it. Becoming self conscious of how much I’ve rambled on, I begin to slow down.

My bag finally arrives and I grab it before heading towards the exit with Harrison. 

We get into the car, and I immediately feel sleep pulling at me. I got a couple hours of sleep on my flight but it was on a plane after all. Kind of hard to feel rested when you’re wedged in place on an airplane seat.

Harrison is talking still, but his voice sounds further and further away until finally sleep overtakes me.

The next thing I know, I’ve woken up on my bed at home. The lamp is still on in my room and I can hear footsteps down the hall. I look down and see that I’m still in my clothes. Not much time seems to have passed. 

Harrison walks into my room and quickens his pace when he sees I’m awake. 

“I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you,” he says. “You fell asleep in the car so I carried you inside.” 

I raise my eyebrows at him. “And you were just going to let me sleep in my clothes?” I ask, playfully.

Harrison chuckles. “Wow, taking care of you really is a thankless job.” 

I notice that he’s unpacking my suitcase for me. Suddenly I feel bad for what I said, even though he knew I was just kidding around. I stand up and give him a hug. 

“Thank you,” I whisper into his ear.

Harrison seems satisfied with this and says “You’re welcome.” Then he hands me a comfortable shirt to change into. 

I strip off my pants and shirt, leaving me in only my boxers. I slid the other shirt over my head and flip down face first onto my bed.

Harrison laughs at me. “You know if you sleep like that you’ll be sore in the morning.”

“‘M already sore,” I mumble into the blanket.

Harrison doesn’t reply and I hear a clothes hanger clink against the rail in my closet. 

“If you insist on sleeping that way, be my guest.” Harrison says, another chuckle in his voice. “Goodnight Tom.”

I roll over and look at him. “Goodnight, Hazza.”

Harrison smiles at the nickname and heads to his room. Truthfully, I don’t know when I started calling him that. All I know his mother and sister both use that name on occasion. When we were younger I used to call him that teasingly, now it’s almost become a term of endearment and I use it so often that calling him by his actual name doesn’t even sound right unless I’m trying to be serious, which is almost never.

I climb into bed, far more comfortable than in my clothes and close my eyes. I wait for a while but for some reason, sleep eludes me. It doesn’t make any sense. Ten minutes ago I was passed out on my bed, and now I can’t sleep. I toss and turn for about twenty minutes before becoming frustrated and decide I have to get up and move around. 

I walk down the hallway soundlessly and see that the door to Harrison’s room is shut and the lights are off. He’s no doubt asleep at this point. I can’t help but feel a pang of longing for him. 

I can’t really describe it, but I guess it’s like the old adage “absence makes the heart grow fonder.” I love Harrison, and I miss him dearly when we’re apart. Not to mention the fact that I’ve been so incredibly lonely for a long time, the presence of another human being would be comforting.

I quietly slide his door open and see the mess of blond hair that is the back of his head, the rest of him burrowed under the covers. 

“Hazza?” I whisper quietly. 

No answer.

“Hazza?” I say a bit louder this time.

I hear a sharp intake of breath and he rolls over, seeming annoyed at first.

“What is it?” He asks lazily through a yawn.

“Can’t sleep,” I reply childishly.

Harrison flips the blankets up on the other side of him and motions for me. “Hop in.”

I head over to the other side of the bed and crawl under the blankets. Harrison puts his protective arms around me and I feel a thousand times better.

He chuckles, “Just like old times.”

“Just like old times,” I agree with a laugh.

I’m overwhelmed with a wave of nostalgia at being cuddled up with Harrison. Ever since we were kids in school we would sleep in the same bed. I remember rushing home from school every Friday night begging my parents to either let me stay at Harrison’s or have him over for the night. We would stay up far too late into the night watching movies or playing videos games, then head to bed and always wake up in the morning tangled up together. 

I love my life and job now, but the memories make me miss the simpler times. 

I close my eyes, and this time, successfully drift off to sleep.

When I wake the next morning, the other side of the bed is empty and cold. I reach for my phone on the night stand only to remember that I’m in Harrison’s room and not my own.

I groan and get out of bed, dragging myself down the hallway to my room. I grab my phone off the charger and see that it’s only eight o’clock in the morning. I was planning on sleeping until nine but at this point, I think I’ll just go and find Harrison. 

I hear him before I see him as I walk through the living room and into the kitchen. Harrison is standing in front of the stove cooking a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. 

He hears my footsteps and turns to me, smiling. “Surprise!”

I laugh at him. “What’s all this for?”

Harrison’s suddenly looks shy. “You’ve been gone for so long, I figured you’d like a nice home cooked breakfast.”

I walk over and give him a tight hug. “Thank you,” I say.

“You’re welcome.” He nudges me with his arm. “Now go on over to the table, there’s tea waiting.”

I realize that’s his nice way of telling me to get out of his cooking space, which I can respect. Sometimes I swear Harrison is a natural born chef. As far back as I can remember he’s always been cooking amazing meals, and he never seemed to need much practice with a new dish to make it perfectly. There’s a reason he makes dinner in the house most nights of the week. If I had his talents, I’d consider starting up my own restaurant on the side. He’s that good.

Before I know it, a large plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes are placed in front of me and Harrison’s sets another plate down in his place at the table. 

I eat my breakfast quickly and tell Harrison how amazing his cooking is as always, then I head to my bedroom and prepare for my least favorite part of going on holiday: packing.

I open my closet and drag out my duffel bag and get to work on packing 4 days worth of clothes to relax in, a couple of nicer outfits in case we go out to dinner, two pairs of swimsuits, and several pairs of socks and underwear. 

Altogether, it probably took me less than 15 minutes to pack, I just really hate doing it. 

I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then put my tooth brush, deodorant, hair gel, and other toiletries into my bag as well. 

Once everything has been thrown into my bag and I’ve checked over to make sure I have all that I need, I drag by bag down the hallway and see that Harrison has finished packing as well. 

“You ready to go?” He asks me. 

“Absolutely,” I say.

We lug our bags out to the car and Harrison offers to drive us. I let him. Despite getting a good nights rest in Harrison’s bed, I’m still exhausted and a bit jet lagged from my trip back to London.

As soon as Harrison volunteers to drive I make plans to take a nap, but once Harrison turns on the radio, I abandon the idea. The hour long ride seems to go by in less than half that time with Harrison and I listening to and singing our favorite songs. 

We pull into the driveway of the small beach house and Harry and Sam come out to greet us. 

A smile overtakes me and I throw my arms around both Harry and Sam, brining them in for a group hug. 

“I missed you both so much,” I say, and I mean it. I love my brothers so much and being without them has not been easy for me.

“We missed you, too,” Harry says.

We head inside and Harrison and I drop off our bags in our room. We have to share a room and bed because the house is so small. There’s our room, the room that Harry and Sam are sharing (both of which have their own bathroom), the kitchen/living room, a small dining room, and across the back of the house, an all glass window pane/door that slides open. There’s a small deck with a place to sit and a grill, then about seventy five yards of beach until the ocean begins.

It’s a beautiful place that I bought a few years back with the money I have from playing Spider-Man and the several new roles that have come after. 

Harrison and I unpack our bags and I lie down on the bed afterwards. I’m still very tired and feel like I could fall asleep at any given moment.

“Tired, mate?” Harrison asks me, seemingly reading my thoughts.

I only nod in response. He lies down next to me. 

“Me too,” he says. “Somebody was in bed with me last night and acted like a furnace is the July heat.”

I put on a fake defensive voice. “This coming from the one who let me into their bed.”

“Tom, could you please stop making good points and invalidating my complaints? Thanks,” more sarcasm from Harrison.

I laugh at him and he rolls over on top of me causing me to make an “oof” sound, followed by me laughing. 

Harrison and I spend a moment looking into each other’s eyes and I feel my heartbeat flutter as it skips a beat. Harrison moves his face closer to mine and I see his eyes close, and I know what’s about to happen, and if I’m being completely and unapologetically honest with myself, I want it to.

I lean in as well but we’re cut off by the sound of Harry approaching the room. 

“Hey, what were you guys thinking of doing for-“ Harrison scrambles off of me and Harry walks in giving us a confused look.

“-dinner?” He finishes his sentence.

“I was thinking we just do pizza tonight,” Harrison says, “and then tomorrow I’ll cook a nice meal for all of us. Like chicken or steak.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Harry leaves after that.

I feel incredibly awkward now that Harry has left us. There’s no doubt in my mind that Harrison and I were about to kiss, and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t wanted to kiss him. 

I think it’s time I’m completely honest with myself. My love for Harrison has gone from “I love you as my best mate” to “I’m falling in love with you.” But the strange thing is, I’ve never really found myself attracted to other guys before. I’ve got nothing against the idea, I’ve just never thought of a boy that way before. Until now. And naturally that person I fall for would be my best friend. The idea scares me some. I believe that my parents would still care about me and support my relationship but I don’t know for sure. Not to mention that’s Harrison not feeling the same could have really negative repercussions.

I shake the thoughts away, trying to prevent myself from overthinking. It’s weird that I could’ve just had my first boy kiss with Harrison, though.

Well, technically, that wouldn’t have been my first kiss with Harrison. 

A few months ago, about two weeks before I left to go to the States for filming, Harrison and I had a night of drinking with Harry and Sam. That night Harrison drank a lot more than I did, which usually is the other way around with me drinking far beyond my limit. Anyway, Harrison had called me over to the couch and I sat next to him. He pulled me into his lap, and the next thing I knew, he was pressing his lips against mine. My memory on what happened after that is foggy but I know for sure that I kissed him back. 

After that, I never mentioned the kiss again because I figured Harrison was so drunk he definitely didn’t know what he was doing and that he’d have no memory of it, but after what just happened on the bed, I wonder if maybe it hadn’t been as much of a drunken mistake as I had thought. 

My head is starting to hurt from overthinking this whole situation. Who’d have thought that along this holiday I’d also get a personal identity crisis?

“Let’s go to the beach!” Harrison says enthusiastically. He takes my hand and leads me out onto the sand. 

Though I’ve been to the beach dozens of times in my life, I’m taken aback by how beautiful it is this afternoon. 

The bright blue waves match the sky and the rays from the sun make every wave glimmer. I can’t help but notice how the blue of the ocean is the exact shade of blue as Harrison’s eyes.

Harrison gives me a cocky smile and says “Race you!” As he takes off for the water.

“Oh-ho, I see how it is!” I say as I sprit after him. 

He splashes into the shallow waves just before I do and throws his hands up into the air in excitement. 

“I won!” 

I give him a gentle and playful shove. “Only because you ran off when I wasn’t ready!” I say laughing and splashing water at him.

He splashes me back. “How else was I supposed to win?” He asks me.

An idea forms in my head and Harrison knows what I’m about to do exactly one second too late. 

“Like this!” I say pushing him backwards into the water. 

He splashes into it and jumps up quickly before running at me and tackling me into the water. 

I can’t stop the laughter that comes from me as we roll back and forth in the shallow water. This is easily the happiest I’ve been in a long time. 

We spend a while splashing and swimming until Harrison and I come up from the water and I fall forward, he catches me, my face in his hands. There’s an awkward smile between us and my temptation to kiss him resurfaces. Those bright, ocean blue eyes are so easy to get lost in. And any doubts I had recently about being with another boy, or with Harrison, have completely vanished. 

I want him.

I lean forward, taking the initiative but I’m not fast enough because Sam has come outside to announce that he and Harry are back with the pizzas they ordered. 

I’m starting to think that my brothers are setting a world record for horrible timing. Both times I’ve been about to kiss Harrison one of them has been there to interrupt it. 

Thankfully, our backs were to them so from their vantage point nothing looks out of the ordinary. 

“We’re coming!” Harrison says for us. 

We head back to our room and change out of our soaking wet clothes and into something that’s dry and comfortable. I catch myself staring at Harrison’s body, and turn away before he notices me.

I’m sure I’m in the weirdest position of my life. Harrison and I have already kissed once before, granted he wasn’t in his right mind at the time and doesn’t remember, but it still happened. I would love to believe that it happened because he felt the same way about me then, that I have grown to feel about him now. But for all I know it’s just because he was drunk off his ass and didn’t have any clue what the hell he was doing. 

But maybe he does feel the same. After all he did try to kiss me on the bed a couple of hours ago. 

Again, I’m caught in a loop of overthinking. 

Harrison and I head back into the house and to the kitchen and load plates up with pizza. We each grab a beer from the refrigerator and head out onto the deck to sit at the table with Harry and Sam. 

Dinner lasts longer than usual with me finally having a chance to catch up with Harry and Sam. I tell a few too many stories and realize I’ve been rambling for a while. I give myself a chance to breathe while they tell me about what all they’ve been up to since I’ve been gone.

By the time dinner is over, the sun has set and my eyelids are feeling extremely heavy. I look and see that Harrison is in a similar position. He gives me a knowing look and we excuse ourselves to go to bed for the night. 

In our room, I take my shirt and pants off. I slide a comfortable shirt on but remain in my boxers. With it being summer and Harrison and I going to be in the same bed, it’ll be too hot for pajama pants.

Harrison has yet to address the elephant in the room which is us having almost kissed twice within a matter of a couple hours. He clearly wants to pretend it hasn’t happened, which irritates me to some degree. Does he want me or not? I imagine he feels awkward about the whole situation with us being interrupted, which I can understand, but I’m wondering why he is keeping quiet about it.

It clearly hasn’t changed much between us because when I slide into bed he doesn’t hesitate to snuggle up close to me. We lean our heads against each other and I do my best to turn my mind off. 

“Goodnight, Tommy,” Harrison says.

Hearing the sleepiness in his voice causes me to smile as I say, “Goodnight, Hazza.”

It’s been an incredibly strange day and all I can really say for sure is that it’s likely going to be a much more interesting holiday than I had been expecting.


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this one out! I hope you like it!

I wake up in the morning to find that Harrison’s body is pressed against my front and I’m spooning him. I can’t help but smile. I cuddle him closer to my body - if that’s even possible - and close my eyes again, even though I know I probably won’t fall back asleep.

This is a moment where I wish I could freeze time and be stuck in forever.

After another half an hour of lazily cuddling with Harrison, I decide to get up and going for the day. I slip out of bed as quietly and slowly as I can in an effort to not wake Harrison. I’m satisfied to see that I was successful.

I head into the kitchen, and decide that I’m going to go for a nice walk on the beach this morning. The weather is beautiful today and I’m feeling oddly energized this morning. Hopefully Harrison will wake up soon and I can get him to come with me.

I prepare the kettle and make myself a cup of tea for the morning and head out onto the back porch. The sound of the waves washing onto the shore and the beauty of the water and breeze make me happier and more relaxed than I’ve been in so long.

I sip my tea for a while, doing nothing but watching the rhythmic pattern of the waves splashing in.

As I’m deciding it’s time to get a move on, the door slides open and Harrison walks out with a cup of tea as well. I pretend not to notice how cute he looks with his blond curls still a mess from sleep and how his eyes are shining particularly bright this morning.

“Good morning,” he says through a yawn.

“Good morning,” I say back cheerfully.

Harrison sits down at the table and sips his tea as he looks out at the ocean.

A comfortable silence falls over us as we watch the waves and drink our tea. Once we’re finished, I ask Harrison if he wants to go with me on a walk.

We head off the porch and into the warm sand. It’s another beautiful day with a nice summer breeze blowing and a stunning blue sky above us.

As we’re walking, my hand brushes Harrison’s, and its all I have in me not to intertwine his fingers with mine. I think for just a moment that maybe he wants to hold my hand too, but it doesn’t feel quite right, and the moment passes.

Our walk ends up taking a solid forty five minutes and by the time we’re back, Harry and Sam are up and on the porch, debating something.

“I’m telling you, Harry,” says Sam, “I could beat you easily in a volleyball game, even with Tom on your team.”

“I’d like to see that,” I say as Harrison and I make our way onto the porch.

“So would I,” Harry says, clearly trying to get Sam even more riled up.

“Great, lets do it.” Sam get up and heads towards the makeshift volley ball court. It’s really just a net. We never marked any lines to make it an official space but it works just as well.

Harry picks up the volleyball. “Since you’re so confident you can beat us, Sam. I’ll even let you and Harrison serve first.” Harry tosses the ball rather roughly at Sam, but I can tell that it’s still pretty good natured.

Harrison and Sam cross to the other side of the net.

“Ready to lose?” Harrison taunts us.

“Just serve the ball,” Harry says.

I forgot that even when Sam is around, the true rivalry is between Harrison and Harry. Those two give each other more crap than any two people I’ve ever met before in my life. Sometimes I’m convinced that the entire foundation of their friendship consists of them just teasing each other.

Sam obliges to Harry’s request and hits the ball over the net. I run forward and announce that I’m going for the ball. I hit it up in the air and Harry moves to intercept. He hits the ball back over the net and Harrison narrowly stops it from hitting the ground.

The ball goes straight up into the air and Sam hits it back over, but Harry is ready. Harry jumps up and spikes the ball right back into the ground on their side, scoring us the first point.

I serve the ball, which I’m not great at, but I manage to get lucky and the ball goes over the net. Sam gets the ball into the air and I can see that Harrison is going to try and spike it down into the sand. I move forward and as he hits it, dive to my knees to slide under the ball and stop it. Unfortunately, I misjudged how far I needed to slide and my timing for the ball is off and it ends up hitting me directly in the face.

The ball honestly barely even hurts. But I decide to be over-dramatic about it and turn and fall face first into the sand.

Harrison’s footsteps rapidly approach me as I make no effort to get up.

“Tommy? Tom are you good?”

I was already struggling to hold in my laughter, but there’s a bit of real concern in his voice, so when he rolls me over, I burst out laughing.

Harrison pushes me back into the sand playfully. “You arse,” he says, starting to laugh along with me.

I end up grabbing him by the shoulders and roll him into the sand as well.

We both sit there laughing for a few seconds before we realize Harry and Sam are giving us weird looks.

“If you two are done...I don’t even know what to say...flirting I guess,” Harry says.

I open my mouth to object but I think Harry pretty much it the nail on the head with that comment. There’s no other way to describe what just happened.

We end up playing three games of volleyball. Harry and I win the first one, and Harrison and Sam win the next two. Sam ends up being right about being able to beat Harry and I and he doesn’t seem to have any intention of letting Harry live it down. 

After volleyball, Harrison and I go swimming for a while, before I get hungry. Lunch consists of sandwiches and I end up drinking two beers with it. By the time I’m done, I feel like I could really use a nap.

I go into mine and Harrison’s room to take a shower. 

The shower gives me plenty of time to think. Like how less than two fulls days ago, I had only ever thought of Harrison as my best friend, and how I’d never realized that my longing for him wasn’t because I love him, but because I’m falling _in love_ with him. It just took us almost kissing for me to fully understand how I feel. 

I have to wonder what would happen if Harrison and I decide to act on these feelings for each other. I don’t think either of us will have to worry about our families judging us for it, but I don’t exactly know how the public will take it. We’ll probably have to keep it just inside the family until we can figure out what exactly the consequences could be of this getting out. This is all of course, purely hypothetical and full of speculation. I have no idea if Harrison truly feels the same way about me or not. I have major suspicions than he does, but I’d be lying if I said I was sure. 

My train of thought leads back to what could happen if we do end up together and word gets out, and I’m suddenly furious. The fact that who I love could end up costing me my career really doesn’t sit tight with me, but it’s a real possibility. Me being labeled as a gay actor, or at least as an actor that’s in a relationship with the same gender, this early in my career could go over very badly. And what about Harrison? His career may never get the traction it deserves if that happens. 

I feel another overthinking head ache coming on. 

Lovely.

I turn off the shower, dry off, and head into the room. I slide on a pair of boxers and lie down on my bed. I realize I’m slightly sunburnt as my skin stings slightly as it makes contact with the duvet.

Too lazy and too tired to get up from bed to put on a t-shirt, I end up dozing off for a nap. 

I wake up about forty five minutes later and check my phone to see that it’s four in the afternoon. I decide that I’m just going to stay in only my boxers and go see what everybody else is up to.

I head outside and am surprised to see that Harrison is sitting on the porch, watching the waves and playing my guitar that I keep at this house. I don’t recognize the tune though. 

Harrison doesn’t have a shirt on, and I bite my lip as I think about how much I would love to run my hands over his body.

He must hear me, because he turns to look at me and smiles, his eyes lighting up, “Hey,” he says.

“Hey.”

if he thinks it’s strange that I’m only wearing my underwear, he doesn’t mention it.

“Did you have a nice nap?” He asks me while he picks at the guitar strings. 

I nod. To be honest, I’m still pretty tired and wouldn’t mind going back to sleep. Although, now I’d really like to go to sleep cuddled up with Harrison. 

“That’s good.”

I nod again, staring to feel awkward. I look back to the guitar and remember that he said he was trying to learn a song. 

“How’s that song coming?” I ask him. 

“I’ve almost got it,” he says excitedly. “Can I play it for you?”

I smile. “Of course!”

Harrison begins the song, and I’m lost in his voice. He’s always been able to sing, and I’ve always loved listening to him. And getting to see him so excited and happy to play makes me feel happy for him. 

He plays the song from start to finish.

“That was beautiful,” I tell him. And I mean it.

“You think so?” He asks, not convinced. “Because I messed up in a couple of places, it’s still not perfect yet.”

“Hazza. I’m serious. I think you did amazingly.”

He looks down and I realize that I gripped his hand when I said that. I don’t remember doing that, I didn’t even realize I had until just now. 

He looks back to me and gives me a smile that could melt my heart. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Harrison stands up and sets the guitar down, resting it against the wall. “Do you want to help me with dinner? I told Harry I’d cook for all of us tonight.”

I nod and stand up. “Sure!”

We head into the he kitchen and Harrison pulls the steak from the freezer. I help him open them and we set them on a large plate. 

Harrison and I take them out to the grill, which he got started before we headed inside, and we set the steaks down on the grill one at a time.

I’d really like to improve my culinary skills because I enjoy cooking, especially with Harrison, even though I’m not the best cook. I make an effort to pay close attention to what he does.

Harrison knows that I’m more of a hands-on learner so he has me cook the food while giving me step by step instructions on when I need to season or turn or something along those lines. 

Before long the steak is finished, we have a bowl of salad prepared, and various alcoholic beverages are set out as well. 

We’re all planning on drinking tonight and I know all four of us are probably going to end up having more than we should. But we are on holiday, so why not enjoy it?

Harrison and I call Harry and Sam into the kitchen where the food is waiting. Once we’ve allloaded our plates up we head outside and eat at the table on the back porch. 

The food is absolutely amazing and I make a mental note to have Harrison show me how to prepare several more dishes when we get back home. I’d love to be able to cook like this all the time. 

Before dinner is even over, I’ve had two beers, Harrison has had three glasses of wine, and Harry and Sam have had a couple drinks as well. We’re all definitely going to get trashed tonight. 

Once dinner is over and the dishes have been cleaned, we head into the living room and turn on a playlist to the surround sound speakers. 

Harry and Sam pour the first shots of vodka and we all lift them in a toast, before knocking them back. The alcohol burns, but I find I don’t really care. I’m finally getting to party with my family and best friend and nothing can take that away from me.

A few hours later and I have completely lost count of the number of shots I’ve had. I’m pretty sure I’m in the seven to eight range but I honestly don’t know. 

Harry and Sam had even more than us, so they ended up heading to bed about ten minutes ago.

I end up on the couch with Harrison, sitting in his lap with my arms wrapped lazily around his neck. We’re laughing about something but I’ve already forgotten what. 

Harrison looks at me and I swear the alcohol has pretty much taken all control of me, because I look into those eyes and say “You’re so pretty.”

Harrison doesn’t seem even remotely caught off guard because he quickly responds with “So are you.”

And I swear, that’s all my alcohol clouded mind needed to hear because the next thing I know I’m cupping his face and pressing my lips against his. 

I pull away after a couple of seconds. I’m not sober, but I am sober enough to expect him to push me off of his lap or be upset or something. What I don’t expect is for him to grab my face and kiss me back. 

I fall into the kiss, and I absolutely love it. To feel his lips against mine, so soft and perfect. My lips travel to his cheeks and his forehead and his neck, tasting every inch of his skin. 

Harrison directs my lips back to his own and I feel his tongue slide into my mouth. I let out a quiet moan, which ordinarily would’ve embarrassed me but at this point I’m too drunk to care.

We end up making out for a few minutes and the next thing I know we’re on our bed, and the door behind us is shut and locked. I lift my shirt up over my head and throw it too the floor, Harrison does the same with his.

I lean back down and kiss him. The feeling of our bare chests against each other makes me take notice of the hardening in my lower area. I look down to see that Harrison is in the same situation. 

After that, we take things quite a bit farther than we probably should have, and we end up having sex. 

I slide myself out of Harrison’s body and then I collapse on top of him, pressing another couple of kisses against his mouth. Harrison’s mouth goes to my chest, where he kisses all of the sweat from my body and makes me feel tingles of pleasure from where his lips have been.

Somehow in my drunken state, I manage to make it to the bathroom to find a towel to clean us up. 

After that, Harrison crawls into bed, still naked and I get in next to him.

What just happened between us doesn’t fully register in my head for a few moments and when it does, I start to wonder if all that alcohol was a good idea. 

Worried about what may come in the morning, all I can do now is pray that I don’t end up regretting this night too much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how I feel about this one but I’d love to know what you think in the comments!


	3. Sunday/Monday

I wake up slowly, disoriented, and confused. The bedroom is still relatively dark and I reach for my phone on the nightstand but come up empty. 

As I turn back, I realize the blankets are sliding against my skin, and that I’m naked. I turn over to see Harrison is still sound asleep, his bare shoulder sticking out out the blankets. A memory begins to form and I reach over and pull the blankets down slightly to confirm what my mind is telling me. Seeing Harrison naked as well brings back everything from last night.

I get out of bed quickly, and am surprised I don’t wake Harrison in my haste. I grab a fresh pair of boxers, and a T-shirt and barely make it out of the room before the tears flood my vision. 

Stupid! What a stupid thing to do! I figure out that I have romantic feelings for Harrison and less than twenty four hours later I have sex with him? Oh, God, how dumb could I possibly be?

I head to the kitchen and see on the stove clock that it’s only seven in the morning, and the sun has only just risen. I begin to make tea as try to hold back sobs. 

I’m certain I’ve made the worst mistake of my life. Not to mention we were both drunk on top of all of this and Harrison probably feels fucking violated and I completely hate myself. 

I make tea to try and take my mind off of things and pop a couple of ibuprofen to take out my nasty hangover. 

About ten minutes later, I hear the door open and Harrison walks out into the kitchen. I take a shaky, deep breath, trying to keep myself from breaking down sobbing right now.

“Tom?”

I turn around, and there sits Harrison at the counter, looking soft and small in an oversized hoodie and absolutely breaking my heart. 

“Hazza,” I manage to get out. If I say anything further I’ll break down crying. 

“We um...we sort of...had sex last night.”

Okay right to the point. Not exactly what I was expecting but there really is no point in us beating around the bush on this. But I don’t know what to say back. I don’t know how I can possibly verbally express how sorry I am and how much I regret what I did.

“I-I know, Hazza. And I’m so sorry. Things never should’ve gotten that out of control.”

“How much do you remember?” He asks me.

“Enough,” I say to start out but I realize that leaving it at that is rude and there’s really a lot more I have to say anyway. “Enough to know that I didn’t exactly ask for...consent. You don’t feel like it wasn’t consensual do you?” I’m dreading the answer to this question.

“Of course not, Tom.” He begins but I interject.

“But I mean- we were drunk and I remember enough to know that I took things way too far.”

“Tom,” he says quietly. “I could’ve told you to stop.”

I suddenly feel like I understand what he’s trying to say. “But you didn’t want me to?” I ask, thinking I’ve filled in the blank.

Harrison’s eyes avert mine as he shakes his head no.

Despite Harrison relieving my worst fears about last night, I still don’t feel much better. 

“That still doesn’t excuse me not asking if it was okay and I remember enough to know that I wasn’t exactly...gentle.” I thought all of my worst fears were relived, but I just thought of another. “Did...did I hurt you?”

Harrison doesn’t look me in the eyes, and gives a slight nod, before saying “A little.”

That’s enough for me to lose it! I fucking hurt my best friend because I decide to let the alcohol get the better of me! I can’t believe I thought that would excuse what I’ve done! I feel physically sick. Harrison is my best friend in the world, I would never hurt him, never!

I don’t want to break down in front of him, and I can’t contain myself any longer, so I run from the house and out onto the sand. I ignore Harrison’s voice as he calls after me. I make it to the edge of the water and sit down roughly in the sand. 

That’s when the real sobs begin. 

I don’t know how long I cry for but by the time I stop the sun has well risen and the day is warming up. 

I stare down at the waves as they lap over my feet. At least the waves and the clouds don’t judge me. 

I keep reliving last night’s events and wishing desperately that I could take them back. I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from being such an idiot!

A long while had passed when I hear a pair of footsteps making its way behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, is see Harrison sit down next to me and wince slightly in the process. Proof that I have hurt him.

He gently takes my face in his hands and turns my head so I’m looking at him. Then he takes one of my hands in both of his. 

“Tom, I want you to listen to me. Please.”

I nod at him. What else can I do?

“None of this is going to be easy for me to say but I have to.” He takes a deep breath before he continues. “I had feelings for you for a long time. For years we’ve been best friends, like brothers and I always missed you when you were away. But these last few times, I’ve realized that the feeling of missing you wasn’t how you’d miss a best friend or brother, it’s how you’d miss someone you feel even more deeply for...”

He trails off and pauses. There are tears gathering in his eyes and I can truly see how hard it is for him to say all this. To let it all out. I’m sure it’s been on his mind for months, last night just gave him an opportunity to finally let out what’s been bottled up.

“Like someone you’re falling in love with.” I finish for him. I really hadn’t intended to say it, but it’s true for both of us.

He nods, and wipes a tear away with his hand.

“That’s exactly how I feel.” I say.

He looks at me, incredulous. “You do? Last night wasn’t just a drunk mistake to you?”

“It was,” I say honestly, “But only if you thought it was as well. I don’t know how I’d go on without you in my life, Hazza. You’ve been my best mate for longer than I can remember and I’ve always loved you. You’re what keeps me focused on what’s really important and keep me from going out of control.”

“Are you saying that you think you’re falling in love with me too?”

I nod. “I know I am,” I say, “I always thought that my feelings for you were like a best friend or brother, just like you did. I never understood what my feelings truly were until now.”

Harrison leans in and gently takes my face in his hands before softly pressing a kiss against my lips. 

This kiss feels like nothing I’ve ever felt before in my life. Stars explode behind my eyelids and I have a deep feeling of warmth and longing in my chest as I kiss him back. 

We break apart and he does something that makes me feel even better and more reassured than the kiss. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me.

Tears of relief put down my face as I hug him back, soaking into the shoulder of his shirt. But he doesn’t seem to mind. We hold each other for a long time, before we head back to the house. 

I make breakfast for everybody throughout the rest of the morning, but end up spending most of my day on the beach with Harrison. 

I still feel horribly guilty about what I’ve done, I’m just beyond grateful that Harrison has forgiven me and told me that I don’t need to be sorry or keep apologizing, but I feel too bad to just let it go.

By the time early evening rolls around, Harry and Sam are inviting us to go out to a pub with them, but Harrison and I decline, claiming we had all the drinking fun we needed last night.

Harry and Sam leave, which gives Harrison and I the house to ourselves.

Harrison and I lie on our bed peacefully for a while until he gets up and looks over at me.

“You know Ive been thinking,” he says, “if we both have feelings for each other, then it wouldn’t be wrong for me to ask you on a date would it?”

I sit up and smile. “What do you mean?” I ask.

He takes my hand. “Let’s put on some nice clothes, heat up some leftovers, and head out on the beach for dinner.”

I throw my arms around him and hug him close. “I’d love to.” I say.

He smiles and we go to change clothes. 

I decide to wear a black short sleeve button down shirt, and some nice khaki shorts. After that I head to the bathroom and fix my hair up a bit before going out to the kitchen where Harrison is waiting.

His face lights up when he sees me and I head towards him. We close the distance between each other and I lean if for a hug, as to not make him uncomfortable and he leans in for a kiss. I switch up and lean in for a kiss and he goes to lean in for a hug. 

We laugh at out awkwardness and give each other a quick kiss on the lips.

We walk outside hand in hand and settle down in the sand in front of the makeshift fire pit we have set up for beach trips. 

There’s plenty of sticks and wood to get a fire going and with a couple of matches, one blooms before us. 

Harrison and I settle in to have dinner and he pops a cork on a wine bottle to have with dinner. 

He pours me a glass and hands it to me.

We eat and sit in front of the fire while we watch the sunset. As the sun goes down it starts to get cooler outside and I go to grab us a couple of blankets from the house.

We lay one out on the sand and the other we use to cover ourselves with.

Harrison lays his head on my chest and I nestle close to him. My right arm wraps around him as he lies down and I intertwine our hands together. 

We lay like this for a while and it’s nice. Staring up at the stars and listening to the waves as they wash up onto the sand, cuddling someone who I’m sure I’m falling in love with; I don’t know how it could get better.

Quite some time passes before Harrison breaks the silence.

“Why me, Tom?”

What does he mean “why him?” I’m so confused by the vague question that I sit up to look at him.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

He sits up and looks at me. “I mean out of all the people in the world you could be in love with, why me? 

I look into those blue eyes that are still so bright despite the sun having set. I take his left hand in mine and cup his cheek with my right hand.

“Harrison, there’s nobody else in the world I’d rather fall in love with. Looking back now, I always thought the way I felt towards you was how all best friends felt. But now I know it’s because I’ve been in love with you this whole time, I just never could quite understand that until now.”

I bring his face towards mine and kiss him, first on the lips, and then on the forehead. After that I wrap my arms around him and he rests his head on my shoulder.

“Truly?” He asks. It’s a bit muffled due to his face being buried in my shirt.

I kiss him on the head. “Truly.”

He hugs me tighter and I make no effort to move away. He lays back onto the blanket we laid out and he pulls me down on top of him.

We both laugh and he plants a kiss on my forehead. I make a sound that can only be described as a giggle and lay back down on top of him. Another kiss lands in my hair. 

I lift my head up and softly kiss him on the lips. Being able to kiss Harrison like this is so freeing for me. Each one we share makes me want another. 

I kiss Harrison again and he slides his tongue into my mouth, eliciting a moan from me. Our lips move together as we continue to make out. 

He unexpectedly lifts me up and my legs straddle the front of his body as her carries us inside. 

We fall on top of the bed in our room and he starts to kiss me more aggressively, which definitely gets me feeling some type of way. 

He lifts his shirt up and throws it over his head and I follow suit. 

Bare skin against bare skin, we continue to make out until he undoes his belt and his pants and his shorts and underwear fall to the ground. 

I go to undo mine but Harrison does it for me. 

Now completely naked, he leans in to kiss me again. 

He kisses down my chest until he gets to my lower region. He lifts my legs up above my head. 

“Do you want to do this?” 

I feel pretty vulnerable and a bit of guilt rushes through me for not asking him the same question last night. 

I nod my head. 

Harrison slowly pushes himself inside of me, and once he enters, a moan of pain and pleasure releases from me. 

Harrison moves slowly inside of me until he begins to work up a rhythm, and then I’m in for a high. 

I reach for Harrison’s face and kiss him while he moves in and out of me. His movements are never fast though, he’s slow, deliberate, and intimate with what he’s doing. 

I start to get that feeling and the next thing I know I’m releasing all over my chest with a loud series of moans. Soon after Harrison’s breath hitches and he releases all over my chest as well.

He falls on top of me and we kiss several times. He gets up and grabs a wash rag to clean up up and then lays back on the bed next to me. 

He reaches for my hand and I gladly accept it. 

“I love you.” I say suddenly. I hadn’t even been planning on saying it, the words just came out.

He looks at me, like he’s not sure it’s true. “Really?”

I kiss him. “Really.”

He wraps his arms around me, nestles his face close to mine, and says, “I love you, too.”

And in that moment I know, with every single part of my being, that he’s the one I’ll love for the rest of my life. 

Some time later we decide to get dressed, and it’s just in time because Harry and Sam are walking in the door. They’re exhausted so they head to their room, and Harrison and I return to ours.

We sit on the bed and Harrison asks a question that been burning at the back of my mind as well. 

“So, what do we make of all this? Are you my boyfriend now? Should we go on a real date? I really don’t know where to start.”

I certainly want him to be my boyfriend - I’m in love with him for crying out loud - but I hadn’t thought about where this could’ve led. And didn’t we just have a date on the beach?

“I thought our dinner on the beach was a real date?” I say, uncertainly. 

“No, no, it was. But I mean like, we both dress up in fancy clothes and go to a nice restaurant, have a little bit too much wine, and then...sex and naked cuddles for the rest of the night.

I give him a knowing grin. “I definitely like the sound of that.”

He kisses me and I hug him close to my body and we lay there holding each other for a long time and eventually drift off to sleep. 

I wake up in the morning, with my legs comfortably tangled with Harrison’s, and with his face towards me. I smile and brush my hand through his hair and slide the back of my hand gently down his cheek.

I lean forward and press and gentle kiss against his soft, pink lips. 

His eyelids flutter and he smiles when he sees me. 

“Mm. Morning.”

I tap my finger against his nose, “Good morning.”

He giggles and I roll on top of him, resting my head against his chest. If I could, I’d stay in this moment for the rest of my life. 

We lay there for some time until he gets up and we head into the kitchen and make ourselves some tea. 

We take it out back onto the porch where a cool and cloudy day awaits. It looks like it may rain. I’m not worried about it though, we’re planning on heading back this afternoon anyway. 

I rest my hand on the table and Harrison reaches over and intertwines our fingers. I look over at him and we smile at each other. 

“Can I ask you something, Tom?”

“Sure, anything.”

“What are we going to tell people about us?” 

That question definitely takes me by surprise. I had given that some thought before, but that was when a relationship between Harrison and I was completely hypothetical, not a reality. 

“I’m really not sure,” I say, honestly. “I don’t think anybody in either of our families would object, but something tells me that the media may not be as friendly about it.”

Harrison nods, a sad look on his face. “That’s kind of what I figured, too.” 

“But I’m okay with telling our families, especially if you are.”

He gives me a long look with those blue eyes. “Maybe we should wait a bit before we tell them. Please don’t take that the wrong way, I’m just not sure I want to come out and say all of this to them so soon.”

“Hazza,” I give his hand a slight squeeze. “If you’re not ready, that’s perfectly okay with me. I know you’re scared- I am, too. I don’t want you to do anything that’ll make you feel uncomfortable. When you’re ready we’ll tell them.”

“You’re sure you don’t mind.”

I nod and give his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I promise.”

He leans in and gives me a long lingering kiss. Unfortunately, this is the exact moment that Harry decides to walk out onto the porch. 

“What the-?”

“Shit!” I say as I pull away from Harrison and try to cover my obvious blush. 

“Were-were you two?”

“No!” Harrison says, “it’s not what you think!”

Harry starts laughing and, at first, I think he’s making fun of us, but it seems more like he’s laughing at himself.

“How could I have not picked up on this?” He puts his hand against his head in disbelief. 

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“You two.” He says, he’s not laughing anymore but he doesn’t seem to be upset by it.

“Us two, what?” Harrison asks.

Harry finally decides to elaborate. “It’s just that, you two have been so close for so long. Sharing beds, spending every free second together, cuddling on the couch every time you watch a movie, dragging each other around the world: how did I never fit the pieces together?”

“So you’re okay with this?” I ask, tentatively.

“What? Of course! Now that I know about it, it seems like it’s just meant to be this way.” Harry hugs us both at the same time, making our own little group hug. “I’m so happy for you two!”

I put my hand on Harry’s shoulder as we break apart. “Thank you,” I say sincerely.

“But could you maybe keep this to yourself for now?” Harrison asks. “I’m not quite ready to tell everybody yet.”

“Of course! I promise your secret is safe. Unless it’s just us three together, then prepare to hear constant teasing.”

I scoff. “I’d be surprised if it was any different.” I end up laughing after I say it. 

“So how long has this been going on?” Harry asks. 

“Two days,” I say. 

“Oh! Oh, so this is super new to you guys, too?” 

“Yeah,” I say.

“That’s why I don’t want to tell anybody else yet,” Harrison says. 

“Okay, okay. I promise you can count on me.”

I nod. I know I can trust Harry. Sure, he can still be my annoying younger brother, but I love him, and I know he loves Harrison like another brother, so he would never have any bad intentions.

Sam comes outside a few minutes later and we all have breakfast. After that, we decide to pack up and head home.

Once we’re back home, we spend the rest of the afternoon unpacking and doing laundry. It seems boring, but with Harrison there, it’s much less dull.

We have a later dinner that night, and I’m worn out from driving, so Harrison and I decide to go to bed a little earlier than usual. 

Harrison brings his pillows into my room so we can sleep together. 

“Dibs on little spoon!” I say as I borrow under the covers. 

Harrison smiles and starts climbing into bed. “Well then, come here little one.”

I give him a weird look that he returns. “Yeah, I thought that sounded weird, too,” he says and we both break out in a laugh. 

Harrison lays down next to me and I feel his safe, protective arms warp around me and a kiss brushes into my hair. 

“I love you, Tom.”

Though he can’t see it, a large smile overtakes my face. “I love you too, Hazza.”

With Harrison’s arms around me and knowing that I have a relationship with someone that I love more than anybody else in the world, I have no trouble falling asleep. 

If this becomes my new normal, no one would ever hear a word of complaining from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to finish, but I hope you all liked the story! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
